L'histoire d'une mission
by ficsmaniak
Summary: alors pourquoi tout doit être si compliqué, une kunoichi apprend un nouvelle à la fois réjouissante, mais tout aussi terrifante, comment l'annoncé aux autres ce sera le plus dur!


Elle était assise au cabinet du médecin. Elle espérait tant s'être trompée. Depuis trois mois déjà. Comment cela se pouvait-il? Non, ça elle le savait, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir tout nié. Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi maintenant?

Le médecin entra dans son cabinet, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit la patiente assise, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme était si triste puisque c'était pourtant une bonne nouvelle.

Oh! Non! Elle a un sourire! Désastre! C'est un désastre! Comment leur annoncé? Pourquoi ce malheur alors que tout allait si bien… Devra-t-elle quitter son village pour aller rejoindre cet homme? Cet homme aux mille et unes responsabilités. Le même qui fut son ennemi à elle et ses amis, mais maintenant, c'était devenu son ami, leur ami. Cet homme avait failli la tuer. Que se passerait-il? Devait-elle aller le retrouver et lui dire? Devait-elle quitter son nouvel amoureux? Comment ce dernier réagirait-il à la nouvelle? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle se leva, enfila son manteau et se dirigea chez elle, laissant sur son passage ses traces de pas dans la neige qui recouvrait Konoha. Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais pu cacher ses sentiments. Comment le lui dire? Que fera-t-il? Il est si imprévisible parfois… advienne que pourra… Elle espérait tant qu'il la réconforte, qu'il lui indique la voie à suivre, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui annoncer en privé… Il n'était pas le seul concerné par cette histoire.

-Nous partons, toi et moi, pour Suna, immédiatement, c'est une mission de rang P!

-Rang P??

-Personnelle. Tu comprendras une fois là-bas.

Ils partirent donc pour le village caché du sable. Elle ressentait la peur de son amour ou peut-être était-ce la sienne. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait prise la bonne décision, mais de toute façon elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

Elle fut froide et distante durant tout le voyage. Il la surprit même à pleurer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas émis une goutte salée… Que pouvait-il bien se passer? Il allait bientôt le découvrir puisqu'ils arrivaient au village.

Ils furent invités à entrer dans le bureau du Kazekage. Elle remarqua le visage remplit de surprise de celui-ci lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu. Aurait-il deviné ce qui se passait? Non, surement pas… Du moins, elle espérait que non. Mais depuis une semaine, elle n'avait plus les idées très claires. Alors comment être sûr de ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir ou deviner? Gaara mit des chaises à la disposition de ses invités.

-Trois mois, trois mois sans nouvelle de Konoha. Puis on m'apprend la visite de deux des ninjas les plus renommés de ce village. C'est pour une mission des plus secrètes. Tellement secrète que l'Hokage lui même ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. Que se passe-t-il?

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs comme la neige, qui recouvrait le village d'où il venait, haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui sur cette mission. Le Kazekage comprit donc que seule la jeune femme pouvait leur répondre.

-Alors, fit-il d'une voix douce et encourageante?

-Je… je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Le début, suggéra alors Kakashi avec une pointe d'humour, mais aussi d'impatience dans sa voix.

-Cela va être dur à raconter, mais aussi j'imagine à entendre. Par contre, je n'ai pas le choix. Vous devez tous les deux l'apprendre en même temps. Tout à commencer lors de ma dernière mission ici, il y a trois mois…

*Flashback*

«Il y avait des rumeurs disant qu'une révolte se préparait pour anéantir le Kazekage. Quelqu'un devait pouvoir le surveiller 24 heures sur 24. Mais c'était impossible de faire entrer un ninja de Suna dans une garde plus rapprochée encore sans éveillée de soupçon de la part des malfaiteurs. Alors, Tsunade-sama m'a donné comme mission de devenir celle qui serait dans la garde la plus rapprochée qui soit de Gaara. Cela incluait que je devais veiller sur lui nuit et jour. Comment faire cela, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je devais passée incognito. Alors, j'ai du remettre mon bandeau à l'Hokage avant de partir pour Suna. Je me fis immédiatement escorté au bureau du Kazekage, me faisant passé pour une femme perdue, qui voulait l'exile auprès de ce village. Lorsque je fus entrée, Gaara expulsa ses gardes hors de portée pour qu'ils n'entendent pas notre discussion. Il m'expliqua donc le plan. Je me nommais désormais Saka. Puis, pour que je puisse veiller sur lui à toute heure, je devins sa prétendue petite amie. C'est ce que tous crurent. Nous avons même finit par nous faire prendre à notre propre jeu…

Cette nuit-là, nous nous sommes aimés éperdument (désolé Kakashi de t'avoir caché cela). Puis, je suis restée encore plusieurs nuits avec Gaara en tant que petite amie. En fait, je suis restée jusqu'à ce que tout danger soit écarté.

Il y a deux semaines, je fus prise d'énormes malaises. Ce qui m'empêcha de partir en mission avec Naruto et toi, Kakashi. Immédiatement, je me suis auscultée… J'avais peur. Lorsque j'ai réalisé ce qui m'arrivait, je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'ai préféré alors rencontrer l'Hokage et lui demander son avis. Elle me confirma que c'était véritablement ce que j'avais découvert qui m'arrivais. J'en étais horrifiée. C'est en un sens une bonne nouvelle, mais dans ma situation, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle…»

*fin du flashback*

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle, Sakura, interrogèrent les deux hommes en chœurs.

-Je suis… je suis enceinte de toi Gaara, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Le silence fut à ce moment général. Le seul son était celui des sanglots de Sakura, perdue et attendant une réaction de la part des hommes. Puis Kakashi rompit le silence en demandant ce qu'il faisait là, puisqu'il n'était pas le père.

-Tu es l'homme avec qui je partage chacun de mes jours depuis deux semaines… je voulais que tu sois au courant. Pour m'aider à prendre une décision ou je ne sais pas, au minimum, être à mes côtés pour partager mon malheur.

-Tu, tu ne veux pas avorter toujours, se risqua Gaara, toujours surpris.

-Je l'ignore. Je voulais que tout deux vous m'éclairiez dans cette décision. Comme tu es le père, je crois que tu as ton mot à dire sur la petite crevette qui est en moi…

Kakashi était muet. Il ne trouvait plus rien à dire. Il vivait un conflit intérieur. Et si cet enfant venait à rapprocher et remettre Sakura dans les bras de Gaara… Si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oublié? Sa voix, lorsqu'elle avait parlé de leur nuit, semblait la faire rêver encore… Et si je n'étais qu'un bouche-trou, quelqu'un qui remplisse un vide en attendant qu'elle puisse le revoir… Alors je ne sers plus à rien… Mieux vaut partir.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans une fumée très dense, plus dense qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Mais… mais. Sakura fut incapable de finir sa phrase tant elle pleurait.

Gaara se rapprocha de la seule femme qui avait su percer sa coquille, la seule femme qui avait pu lui faire comprendre ce que signifiait le mot amour avec un grand A. Mais que ressentait cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-il partit sans un mot? Ne dit-il pas qu'il m'aime? Et si cet enfant que je porte le répugnait? Si… non, je ne dois pas penser ça, pourtant…

Épuisée par toutes ses émotions, Sakura finit par s'évanouir. Gaara la conduisit dans ses appartements. Il l'étendit sur le grand lit dans lequel ils avaient vécue une courte mais belle histoire. Puis il s'assit sur la chaise de bois au côté du lit, attendant qu'elle se réveille. Lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses yeux, il faisait noir à l'extérieur. Puis elle reconnut les lieux dans lesquels elle se trouvait. Mais pourquoi était-elle dans cette chambre, que c'était-il passé lorsque Kakashi s'était si lâchement enfuit?

-Tu te réveilles enfin? J'ai eu peur que tu restes ainsi, demanda une voix douce.

-Gaara? Que s'est-il passé?

-Tu t'es évanouie après que Kakashi soit parti… Tu devrais te reposer, je vais aller dans la chambre d'ami. On reparlera de tout cela demain.

-Bien.

Ce fut une nuit des plus mouvementés pour la jeune kunoichi, remplit de rêve et de cauchemar. Elle décida donc de rester éveillée plutôt que de vivre ses mauvais rêves, mais était-ce une si bonne idée? En combattant le sommeil ainsi, elle laissait ses pensées aller. Elle craignait la réaction de Kakashi, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si brusque… qu'allait-il faire? Où était-il en ce moment même? Elle espérait beaucoup de ce nouvel amour, mais cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble… est-ce que leur amour n'était pas trop nouveau pour ne pas dire fragile pour cette nouvelle? Elle espérait le revoir bientôt… mais qu'en serait-il?

À peine le soleil se levait-il que Sakura se levait avec lui. Elle avait finit par s'endormir dans ses pleurs. Tristement, elle alla machinalement dans la salle de bain qu'elle avait partagée trois mois plus tôt avec Gaara. Elle prit une rapide douche, puis s'habilla. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre regardant à l'horizon. Elle ne savait que faire. C'est alors qu'un chien entra dans la pièce.

-Pakkun? Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien, c'en est autrement de Kakashi… Mais trêve de bavardage, il m'a remis ceci pour toi (il lui tend une lettre). A la prochaine.

Elle prit la lettre et regarda le parchemin longuement avant de l'ouvrir. Elle y reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Kakashi.

_Chère Sakura,_

_Cette lettre sera la seule que tu recevras de moi. Lorsque je suis parti hier, j'ai bien réfléchis. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir porter l'enfant d'un autre homme que moi. Je ne supporterais pas non plus de voir cet enfant grandir avec toi. Puis, si tu as fait l'amour avec cet homme, c'est que tu devais vraiment l'aimer. Je sais, je suis jaloux, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu avortes. Je considérerais cela comme un meurtre. Alors je crois que la meilleure chose qui puisse être c'est que je ne te revois plus comme petite amie, ni même comme amie, je suis désolé. Je reprendrai du service comme ANBU afin que tu ne saches pas qui je suis. Espérons que cela nous éviteras à tout deux des souffrances inutiles. _

_Prends soin de toi et de cet enfant._

_Hatake Kakashi_

Le parchemin tomba de ses mains et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Gaara qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il le prit et le lu. Sakura avait ses mains devant ses yeux et pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pleurer. Gaara ne savait que faire pour réconforter son amie. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui remit le rouleau. Il voulut la serrer dans ses bars, mais il se rétracta. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. C'est alors qu'il fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'était elle-même logée dans ses bras, pleurant comme un bébé. Il resta là sans rien dire. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Il aurait tant aimé le lui dire… lui dire ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis de lui dire la dernière fois. Mais à quoi bon, son cœur ne lui appartenait pas. Il est à un homme qui n'en était pas digne… Que faire. Il devait l'aider à surmonter le coup et surtout l'aider afin que sa grossesse ce passe comme il se devait.

-Je… je vais quitter mon village. Ça sera trop dur pour moi d'aller dans ce village où tous mes souvenirs seront si… si douloureux.

-J'ai plusieurs chambres de libre. Je peux en mettre une à ta disposition.

-Ça serait très gentil à toi. Mais je dois d'abord faire un truc, écrire à Tsunade pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas au village.

-Bien, je ferais mettre tout ce que tu as besoin à ta disposition.

-Merci.

_Au village de Konoha le lendemain, bureau de Godaime._

-Non! Il est hors de question que je vous remette au service de l'ANBU. La Kakashi team est l'une des meilleures du village. Alors il est hors de question que je brise cette équipe.

-Ah! Merde! Je vous déteste!

On cogna à la porte de l'Hokage. Shizune entre en trombe dans le bureau de Tsunade-sama en déposant un message, qu'elle vient de recevoir, sur le bureau. Après une brève lecture, elle hausse les yeux vers Kakashi.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé entre vous et Sakura, mais voici qu'elle nous quitte. Elle dit avoir trop mal et ne plus vouloir revoir l'endroit où elle a vécu tous ces moments. Donc, je ferai migrer un autre shinobi dans la Kakashi team pour la remplacer et que ce soit clair, vous n'avez pas le choix.

-… à vos ordres!

Il s'en alla du bureau. Il était un peu désemparé par la tournure des événements. Il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne le supplier de ne pas faire ça, mais il était trop tard. Il marcha donc jusqu'à chez lui ne sachant trop quoi faire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte, il marcha sur un parchemin. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de celle qu'il aimait toujours malgré tout. Le parchemin était rempli de goutte d'eau, probablement des larmes. Mais il finit par déchiffrer ce qu'elle lui disait :

_Kakashi,_

_Je suis désolée que tout ce finisse ainsi. Sache que l'amour que j'éprouvais, et que j'éprouve, était sincère. Mais voilà, je ne vais pas te déranger, je ne rentrerais plus jamais au village. J'espère que de cette façon, ma douleur s'effacera. Sache que chaque moment passé à tes côtés resteront gravés dans ma mémoire à jamais. Merci d'avoir partagé une partie de ta vie avec moi. _

_Haruno Sakura_

_P.S. Ne t'inquiète pas, le secret sous ton masque sera bien gardé. _

_Je t'aime._

Il referma la lettre et se laissa choir sur le canapé. Il regrettait amèrement, mais il n'aurait pas pu surmonter l'épreuve qu'est celui d'élever l'enfant d'un autre. Il finit par s'endormir dans son divan moelleux.

* * *

_Suna, trois mois plus tard._

Sakura avait finalement arrêté de pleurer son ancien amoureux. Elle avait continué à faire attention à elle, mais surtout Gaara l'obligeait à se faire suivre par un médecin au nom de leur enfant. Alors elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Il l'avait réconforté plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle habitait dans sa demeure et ils étaient devenus de très bons amis. Temari était souvent allé à Konoha durant les trois derniers mois, rapportant des nouvelles de ses amis à Sakura. Par contre, jamais elle ne lui en donnait sur Kakashi, de peur que la jeune femme retombe dans son éternelle tristesse.

Gaara, lui, était très heureux d'avoir accueilli son amie chez lui. Malheureusement, il n'était toujours pas arrivé à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait chamboulé. En trois mois, l'occasion c'était présenté à maintes reprises, mais il n'osait pas, de peur que ce soit encore trop tôt pour Sakura.

Un soir, il la trouva assise sur le canapé, tenant son ventre. Il la regarda quelques instants, la grossesse et la maternité allait vraiment bien à Sakura.

-Viens toucher, il bouge.

-Qui?

-Le bébé, dit-elle en souriant!

-Oh!

Il avança et toucha le ventre de l'ex-ninja. Il fut très ému lorsqu'il sentit le bébé, son bébé, bougé. Mais s'en fut trop. Il approcha tranquillement de la femme aux cheveux roses, puis il l'embrassa. À son grand étonnement, elle ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, elle lui rendit son baiser plus d'une fois.

-Je t'aime Sakura. Tu as été la seule à être capable de me sortir de ma coquille et de me faire vivre tout ce que tu m'as fais vivre. Je suis si heureux depuis que tu habites sous mon toit. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire, mais la, je n'ai pas pu résister.

-(elle rougit) moi aussi je t'aime Gaara.

* * *

_Deux mois et demi plus tard (8__ème__ mois de grossesse pour ceux qui ont perdu le compte)._

Lors d'une de leur balade nocturne quotidienne, Sakura s'accroupi. Gaara l'aida à se relever doucement.

-Je…ouche… je crois qu'on doit ce rendre à l'hôpital, mon cœur, ce bébé est un petit pressé et il veut…aie… sortir avant le temps!

-Oui, allons-y.

Heureusement, ils étaient très près de ce lieu. Ils n'eurent pas de mal à obtenir la chambre qu'ils avaient besoin. Puis le vrai travail de Sakura commença. On voyait enfin après trois heures de travail la tête du bébé. Soudain, on entendit un bruit sourd. Tous ce retournèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait lorsque l'on vit le Kazekage dans les pommes… (Bah oui, ça arrive tout le temps aux hommes qui se croient ben dur…). Une seconde équipe médical le prit en charge, mais ce ne fut pas bien long qui revint à lui. Juste à temps pour entendre dire :

-C'est une fille!

Elle était magnifique avec les cheveux rouges de son père et les yeux de sa mère, mais surtout, rempli d'amour, comme le couple qui vivait ce grand bonheur.

Quelques mois plus tard, certains ninjas de Konoha furent invités à Suna pour célébrer le mariage du couple. Une des plus belles cérémonies à laquelle on aurait pu assister. Tous les invités étaient assis dans la salle, attendant l'entrée de la mariée. Le fiancé était sur l'estrade avec à ses côtés le curé. Les deux témoins (Naruto et Hinata) étaient assis en première rangée. Shikamaru était assis près de Temari, Chôji avec… son sac de chips. Ten Ten entre Kiba et Neji, Lee, Gaï, ainsi que Kankourô étaient quant à eux assis derrière. Ino était la demoiselle d'honneur. Soudain une musique bien connue retentit. Ino entra, suivit de la mariée. Sakura portait, pour l'occasion, un kimono mauve avec des fleurs blanches pour motifs. Au lieu des habituelles fleurs, elle tenait dans ses bras la petite Ayame. Elle s'avança tranquillement, au rythme de la musique. Elle se rendit aux côtés de son homme qui prit leur enfant dans ses bras. C'est ainsi que la cérémonie débuta. Le curé défila son discours sur l'amour, mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment, puisque tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple. Ils étaient tellement concentrés, que personne ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient épiés.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ce que Gaara fit, au bonheur des uns, en émouvant d'autres. Puis tous sortirent, suivant les mariés. C'est alors que l'ombre finit par se montrer à la réception. Il était complètement saoul. Il avait noyé sa tristesse avec du saké. Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas… mais pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi… Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à complètement l'oublié, pourtant c'est lui qui l'avait jeté. La voir si heureuse, cela lui brisait le cœur. Il devait remédier à la situation.

Il avait de la difficulté à parler, mais il réussit tout de même à attirer l'attention de toute la salle.

-Alors, tu invites tout Konoha sauf moi? Pourtant je suis le seul à t'avoir vraiment soutenu après le départ de ton Sasuke… Puis ensuite tu as pleuré sur le départ de Naruto, mais sur qui pleurais-tu? Sur moi, mais on dirait que tu m'as oublié.

-C'est toi qui as voulu que l'on coupe les ponts! Alors ne mets pas la faute sur mes épaules!

-Kakashi sensei! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend? (se rapproche de lui) Mais vous êtes complètement saoul, s'exclama Naruto. Venez avec moi, je vais vous raccompagnez dans un hôtel.

-Non, je… je n'ai pas finit, dit-il. Cette lettre que je t'ai envoyé, n'as-tu jamais pensé que c'étais un ultimatum? Je voulais savoir si tu tenais vraiment à moi, on aurait pu se débrouiller en laissant cet enfant avec son père et nous, vivre notre vie comme on l'entendait. Mais toi tu as tout fichu en l'air en ne revenant pas me voir!

-(elle pleure mais pas trop, c'est plus de la colère) Cet enfant, comme tu dis, est ma fille! Et je l'aime! Si je ne suis pas revenue, c'est que tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je t'ai oublié du jour au lendemain. Je t'ai pleuré pendant de long mois, espérant que tu reviennes sur ta décision. Mais tu n'es jamais venu. Gaara, lui, m'a supporté jusqu'au bout. Cette enfant n'était pas prévu ni pour moi, ni pour lui, mais nous l'aimons. Si tu n'avais pas voulu d'elle, alors cela n'aurais rien donné entre nous. Maintenant, je te demande de quitter ces lieux et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Même si Kakashi offrait une certaine résistance à partir, Neji et Naruto l'escortèrent jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel. Ils l'immobilisèrent, puis retournèrent à la fête une fois qu'il fut endormi (pas plus de cinq minutes). Le reste de la fête fut un charme. Après avoir confié leur bébé aux parents de Sakura, les nouveaux mariés s'envolèrent vers une destination inconnue pour leur nuit de noce. (Nous les laisserons seuls là-bas).

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête sous le regard furieux de Naruto. Pourquoi était-il ligoté, qu'avait-il fait hier? Aïe, sa tête lui faisait drôlement mal, avait-il bu? Si oui, est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec son état?

-Hey! Naruto libère moi!

-Pas question! Je vous ramène au village comme ceci, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça!

-Mais, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

-Vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien?

-Non

-Bien alors…

Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait. Kakashi n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si cruel. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Il écrivit donc une lettre se confondant en excuses pour Sakura et Gaara, les félicitant pour leur enfant et le mariage qui avait été très réussi. Après cela, il fut raccompagné chez lui où il resta enfermé pour les trois mois qui suivirent, ne sortant que pour aller se chercher de quoi manger, refusant toute mission et toute aide psychologique jusqu'au jour où il reçu une lettre.

_Nous acceptons tes excuses. Merci. Prends soin de toi._

_Gaara, Sakura, Ayame_

Il n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient acceptés ses excuses après toutes les choses mauvaises qu'il avait pu faire. Lui, il ne se serait jamais pardonné. Il répondit en écrivant un simple merci dans un parchemin. Mais il ne fut pas au bout de ses peines. Il n'avait jamais très bien pris le départ de Sakura et ce, même si c'est lui qui l'avait jeté. Alors il décida après cette lettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il prit donc rendez-vous avec un psychologue de renommé.

Il fut donc remit rapidement sur pieds et se remit à faire des missions de plus belles.

Gaara et Sakura, quant à eux, menèrent une vie paisible remplie de bonheur avec Ayame et Mikio, leur petit garçon qui avait un an de moins que sa sœur aînée.

Les relations entre la petite famille et Kakashi sont redevenue amicale après la naissance du petit Mikio. Kakashi avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Kurenaï après qu'elle eut fait son deuil d'Asuma. Ils furent parrain et Marraine du petit.


End file.
